


Little Words

by chipsandchips



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheese, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Song, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singing, Songfic, Sweet, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandchips/pseuds/chipsandchips
Summary: SONGFIC! Kuro always listens to a song in English that Mahiru doesn't understand, so one day Mahi asks him what the song means.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this is pretty cheesy, but you know what? We need some cheesiness and fluffiness right now, so here we go!  
> Also, the song is "Little Words" by The Happy Fits.

**  
**

The familiar sound of a cello and guitar accompanied by a soft melancholic voice drifted into the bedroom and Mahiru paused his task of folding clothes to listen. He recognized the music and knew it was the foreign song that Kuro had been listening to quite frequently. Mahiru sighed wistfully as he felt himself being pulled into the song. It had a beautiful melody and the singer’s voice was very soothing, but since it was in English Mahiru didn’t understand most of it. He would catch familiar words here and there, but knew that he was missing the message the song was trying to convey.

He found himself wandering over to the living room to where his Servamp was laying on the couch; head propped on the armrest and his arms clasped on his chest. Mahiru had to fight back a laugh at the image- Kuro almost looked like he was a vampire from the horror movies with how he was laying down. The source of the music was on the coffee table next to him. The vampire’s phone had nothing but music and games on it, as well as Mahiru’s number.

The human had pleaded with Kuro to get the numbers of the other Eves for emergencies and not just his. The two of them were always together so why would the vampire need his number? Kuro was stubborn, though, and only bothered to save Mahiru’s number, recalling the two times when they were separated in C3 and how it would’ve been so much easier and less of a pain if they could’ve just called each other so Mahiru didn’t have to almost die both times. Mahiru had pointed out that it was really only that one time where he almost died to which Kuro had gruffly replied that that was beside the point. So far though, Kuro had only used his phone to send Mahiru cat memes.

Mahiru smiled at his Servamp laying on the couch and fondly ruffled the blue hair. Red eyes languidly opened and met the human’s shining brown eyes. Kuro heaved a sigh and to anyone other than Mahiru it would’ve seemed like the vampire was annoyed with him, but the human knew it was all for show. A brief flash of delight had flitted through Kuro’s red eyes and he gracefully moved so his Eve could sit on the couch. Kuro knew Mahiru had come to listen to the song and felt he had to make a pretense of being irritated to hide his contentment of having his Eve next to him. The Servamp rested his feet on the coffee table and leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. He hesitated for a second then spread his arms on the back cushions so that one of his arms was practically draped over Mahiru’s shoulders.

The boy was now used to such casual forms of contact and rested comfortably into the couch and Kuro’s arm. In the beginning of their strange relationship/contract, such familiar contact may have surprised Mahiru (and would’ve never been initiated by Kuro), but by now the two had become close. They were so close with each other that the words “Servamp/Eve” or “partner” seemed like they were no longer enough to define the two of them. Or at least, that’s how it felt to Mahiru. He could never really tell with Kuro, but he hoped his Servamp felt the same. 

Mahiru sighed and turned his face to the side so he could watch Kuro. The Servamp still had his eyes closed and was humming along to the song. Somehow the music suited him and Mahiru found himself entranced by Kuro. He looked incredibly peaceful right now and the Eve was thankful for such a calm moment in their otherwise hectic life. He enjoyed watching Kuro and felt immensely happy that the vampire allowed himself to be so unguarded around him. His heart surged with affection for his Servamp and he had to silently tell himself to calm down. 

Without him realizing it, the song ended and Mahiru wished he had been paying attention to it. Kuro seemed to enjoy the song and understood what it was about and Mahiru wanted to share in that experience with him. He wanted to be included in things that were important to his Servamp. Maybe it was a bit childish and selfish of him to feel that way, but Mahiru loved how close the two of them had become and cherished his relationship with Kuro.

“Play it again.” The words rushed out of Mahiru’s mouth before he knew it. Kuro shot him a questioning look and the human felt his face flush. He cleared his throat and started again in a more casual manner, “I want to hear it again…please? I like it…” He left the next thought he had unsaid: _I like it because you like it._

Kuro arched an eyebrow at his human and replied skeptically, “Do you even know what they’re saying?”

The color on Mahiru’s cheeks turned a deeper pink and he lightly smacked Kuro on the head. “No!” he huffed out, “But I like the singer’s voice and the melody. Though… it does make me a little sad.” He paused and met Kuro’s eyes that were staring at him intently. “Is it sad?”

Kuro looked up to the ceiling and thought about it for a bit. His head cocked to one side and he lightly scratched his chin. Finally, he turned back to Mahiru and replied blandly, “It is and it isn’t.”

“What?” Mahiru felt like hitting him again.

The vampire sighed one of his this-is-so-troublesome-sighs and rolled his eyes at the human. His arm was still half draped over Mahiru and he lightly tugged on the boy’s soft brown hair with his hand. “Such a pain,” he said with an amused smirk. “If it makes you sad then why do you want to know what it means?”

“Because,” Mahiru threw up his hands in exasperation, “Because maybe I’m missing something! I don’t know. You listen to it a lot and you seem to like it…so, I just want to know…” He trailed off and sunk into the couch. His brown eyes looked up pleadingly at Kuro, causing the Servamp’s impassive face to soften.

“Look,” Kuro sighed, “I don’t really know. It’s sad, yeah, but also, maybe…” He struggled to find his own answer and frowned. His red eyes met Mahiru’s brown eyes and he breathed out, “…Hopeful.”

“Hopeful?”

“Yeah,” Kuro mumbled and this time he was the one to sink into the couch. He drew his arms across his chest and brought his knees close to him, like he was trying to make himself into a ball. “The song seems kind of hopeful to me…hopelessly hopeful…or something.” The vampire drew his eyebrows together as if confused by his own explanation and he bowed his head to hide his embarrassed face. “That sounded stupid,” he muttered. “Look, Mahi, it’s just a song, alright?”

“Can you sing it for me?” Mahiru asked without thinking. He found Kuro’s agitated reaction endearing. He knew he shouldn’t, but his Servamp was usually so indifferent and to see this other side of him was rather adorable. And he wanted to see more.

Kuro gave him a startled look. He opened his mouth to say something but then abruptly shut it and glared at the Eve. A blush was creeping up on the Servamp’s face and he all but hissed, “You have to be joking, Mahi.” His voice was low and serious and would’ve sounded threatening if it wasn’t for the fact that his face was bright red. Even his ears had taken on a crimson hue. Mahiru didn’t know his Servamp could get so flustered and he let out a laugh.

“Of course I’m joking,” The Eve half lied as he smiled at the agitated vampire. He would’ve enjoyed having Kuro sing to him. “Just play the song again and tell me what they’re saying. Okay? Please?”

Kuro scowled at his Eve, but when the boy said “Please” a second time and those brown eyes caught him in their gaze, the Servamp found himself reaching for his phone to restart the song. He grumbled about troublesome Eves, but when Mahiru happily cheered, the corners of Kuro’s mouth lifted in a small smile.

Mahiru leaned against Kuro’s shoulder as the first chords of the music began. The familiar sound of the cello penetrated the quiet apartment and Kuro grumbled a quick “I can’t believe I’m doing this” before he took a deep breath and began to translate along with the song. His voice was a low begrudging mumble that Mahiru had to strain his ear to hear.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me sing to you_ **

**_Let me sing to you, let me sing to you_ **

Kuro shot Mahiru a dirty look, but it went unnoticed by the Eve. The vampire sighed in defeat as his vexation diminished and he gazed affectionately at his human. His voice softened and he continued, but instead of a mumble his voice was somewhere between half talking and half singing.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me shelter you_ **

**_Lay you into all the homes that fear has made of me_ **

**_How the shingles fall like dust beside your company_ **

Mahiru let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He nestled in closer to Kuro so his head was now resting on the vampire’s strong chest and felt Kuro’s arm instinctively wrap around him. He could feel the vibrations from Kuro’s voice through the Servamp’s chest and it tickled his ear.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me sing to you_ **

**_Let me sing to you, let me sing to you_ **

Kuro shifted slightly and Mahiru suddenly felt the Servamp’s chin resting on top of his head. The hand that held him in place hesitantly grazed his arm. 

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me cherish you_ **

**_Let me cherish you_ **

**_Through this cold metal screen_ **

**_It will just be you and me_ **

**_Let me dance with your eyes_ **

**_It will just be for the night_ **

Kuro’s hand timidly came to rest on Mahiru’s arm and the Eve thought he felt the Servamp’s fingers tremble slightly.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me sing to you_ **

**_Let me sing to you, let me sing to you_ **

The human’s heart thudded loudly in his chest and his fingers tightly gripped the front of Kuro’s shirt. He tried to remind himself that Kuro was just doing what he asked and simply translating the song, but it felt as if Kuro was actually saying those words to _him_. He felt his cheeks heat up at that thought and his breath hitched. Mahiru had realized some time ago that he had feelings for his Servamp, but didn’t think they would be reciprocated. However, resting in Kuro’s arms and hearing the words half spoken and half sung to him gave him hope. It was scary, having such hope, but Mahiru was desperate to believe in it. The possibility that Kuro may feel the same towards him made the human tingle with excitement.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me dream of you_ **

**_Let me dream of you_ **

**_Where I die in, die in, die in your arms_ **

**_Die in, die in, die in your arms_ **

Hearing those words leave Kuro’s lips made Mahiru’s heart squeeze painfully. The Eve whipped his head up in horror at the thought of his Servamp dying and his eyes met Kuro’s. The vampire was watching him with a look of hopeless longing that caught Mahiru off guard. Kuro quickly turned away from the human’s gaze, as if guilty that he had been caught staring at the boy. 

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me sing to you_ **

**_Let me sing to you, let me sing to you_ **

The melody slightly picked up and Mahiru felt the arm around him tighten. Kuro had turned his head back so the Eve could see his face, but the vampire kept trying to avert his gaze. His deep voice rose a bit to keep up with the one in the song.

**_Down fell the rain, though your little words often came_ **

**_And out of this dreary house you built by heart_ **

**_Don't you despair, though my little words can't compare_ **

**_I'll always be here with you behind closed eyes_ **

Kuro began to repeat the stanza a second time and his voice gained more momentum. He hesitantly leaned down to rest his forehead against Mahiru’s head as he recited the words. The boy could feel the vampire’s breath hitting his hair which elicited shivers from him. Being this close to Kuro was completely nerve-racking and made him a little dizzy, but Mahiru found himself wishing that the song would never end. The Servamp softly hummed along to the cello in the song when he finished the last line and Mahiru closed his eyes as he concentrated on Kuro’s low hum. Suddenly he felt a breathy whisper next to ear as Kuro mumbled the last words of the song. It almost sounded like a desperate plea.

**_Darling, darling, darling, let me sing to you_ **

**_Let me sing to you, let me sing to you_ **

The song faded out and the only thing Mahiru could hear was Kuro’s soft breathing next to his ear and the loud pounding of his own heart. He opened his mouth to speak, not really knowing what to say but still wanting to say something; however Kuro quickly pulled away from him to sit on the far end of the couch. The warmth that Kuro’s body had provided quickly faded away and Mahiru sighed at the loss of contact.

“There, I did it. Happy now?” The Servamp grumbled with irritation. Kuro was annoyed and embarrassed about the whole thing, but Mahiru smiled fondly at him. The vampire always became grumpy whenever he was emotionally overwhelmed.

“Yes,” Mahiru beamed at him and moved closer to Kuro. He threw his arms around the vampire and hugged him tightly. “That was perfect, Kuro. Thank you.” 

“Whatever,” Kuro mumbled tensely. He was stiff in Mahiru’s arms, but eventually melted into the embrace. “Well, what did you think?” he asked awkwardly. 

“You have a very lovely singing voice, Kuro.” Mahiru replied impishly. Kuro rolled his eyes at Mahiru and poked him lightly in the side. The human yelped at the jab and playfully pulled on Kuro’s hair in retaliation. 

“I didn’t mean that.” Kuro slowly reached behind his head to softly grab the hand that was in his hair and brought their intertwined hands to rest between them. “What did you think of the song?” His voice was a low mumble and it almost seemed like he didn’t want Mahiru to hear it. Or more like he wasn’t sure if he could handle the human’s answer. Kuro’s eyes met Mahiru’s and the Eve saw something in those eyes that made his heart skip. 

Mahiru loved Kuro’s eyes, but it wasn’t just that…Mahiru loved how Kuro’s eyes looked at _him_. It was different from how the Servamp looked at everyone else. “It was beautiful,” Mahiru uttered softly. “It was very beautiful. I liked it a lot…I loved it.” _And I love you._

Kuro stared at his Eve for a moment then looked down at their clasped hands. “You know,” he murmured haltingly, “I wouldn’t do something ridiculous like that for anyone else…singing or saying stuff like that…” His eyes shot up nervously at Mahiru, as if desperate but afraid for the boy to understand what he was really trying to say.

The Eve felt his heartbeat quicken and he blushed. The hope from before- the hope that they could be something more- came back and he suddenly felt incredibly giddy. He brought their hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of Kuro’s hand. Red eyes widened and Kuro let out a deep shaky breath, but he didn’t pull away.

“I know,” Mahiru whispered into the back of Kuro’s hand. “It felt like you were saying those words to me…just me.” His eyes locked onto Kuro’s and he saw a wave of emotions pass through those red eyes: hope, fear, happiness, uncertainty, and love. Mahiru slowly brought their hands down and he leaned his forehead against Kuro’s. He felt the Servamp’s arms tentatively wrap around his waist to bring him closer so he was straddling the vampire’s lap. Mahiru closed the little distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Kuro’s. It was a simple chaste kiss, but it meant the world to the two of them.

“Kuro,” Mahiru whispered against the other’s soft lips, “Sing for me?”

The corner of Kuro’s mouth lifted into a small smile. He took a deep breath and quietly sang the words that were only meant for Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the song is "Little Words" by The Happy Fits.  
> The image of Kuro singing to Mahiru makes me giggle. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
